Guilty
by Dynera
Summary: Songfic suomeksi. Paritus on DracoHarry Dracolla on, yllätys yllätys, salaisuus ja hän paljastaa sen The Rasmuksen biisin tahdissa. En pysty summaroimaan, lukeekaa kiltit immeiset. SLASH FLUFF


Moron moro. Ensimmäinen kirjoittamani ficci on tässä. Siis ihan ihan ihan eka. HP:sta. Ja paristus on **Harry/Draco**, vaikkakaan en enää siitä tai HP:sta niin kauheasti pidä. Ainoastaan Wordilla "betattu". Onhan tämä nyt kliseinen ja täyttä siirappia, muttaah...Kommentit on ihania. Tälle on jatko-osakin profiilissani.

* * *

**Guilty **

_I feel quilty__  
__My words are empty_

Vihreät silmäsi leiskuivat vihaa. Kukaan muu ei saisi sinua noin vihaiseksi. Mutta minä saan. Sen minä osaan, enkä ylpeile sillä. Kunpa ymmärtäisit miksi teen tämän. Rakastan sinua niin kovin, mutta kasvatukseni on tehnyt minusta tällaisen. En vain osaa, en pysty, osoittamaan tunteitani.

_No signs to give you__  
__I don't have the time for you_

"Potter. Jos silmäsi leiskuisivat vielä enemmän, pääsi olisi tulessa.". Ja taas. Lyön itseäni hengellisesti. Tästä oravanpyörästä on päästävä, kidutan vain itseäni, kun kidutan sinua. Tartun yllättäen ranteeseesi ja puristan lujaa.

"Tapaa minut tähtitornissa tänä iltana yhdeltätoista." sanon hiljaisella äänellä.

"Et tule katumaan.". Katsot minua epäluuloisesti ja riuhtaiset kätesi turhautuneena irti.

"Painu suolle Malfoy." mutiset kääntyen poispäin. Kapeat hartiasi tärisevät hieman pidätellystä raivosta.

_You say I'm heartless__  
__And you say I don't care__  
__I used to be there for you_

No, ainakaan et motannut minua suoraan silmien väliin. Ja se tässä antaa toivoa. Et tavalliseen tapaasi jäänyt tappelemaan, vaan käännyit hiljaa poispäin. Jokin vaivaa sinua, ja sen minä aion saada selville. Olenhan sentään Malfoy. Hento kopina kantautuu portaikosta. Sieltä sinä kaunokainen tulet. Tai ehkä et. Kun käännyn katsomaan ovea, jonka oletan avautuvan, se sulkeutuu, eikä edessäni seiso ketään. "Olen takanasi, Malfoy."

_And you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed, __  
__but so have you_

Nielaisen kuuluvasti ja käännyn katsomaan tyhjää tilaa takanani. Huomaan sen lainehtivan ja tunnen kylmänväreet selässäni.

"Tiedätkös Potter, tuo ei ole yhtään hauskaa.". Tyhjä tila täyttyy pian nauravaisista kasvoistasi ja korpinmustasta tukkapehkostasi. Virnuilet vähän aikaa omalle vitsikkyydellesi, mutta pian kasvosi vakavoituvat.

"Halusit jutella, tässä olen.".

_Guilty, guilty, I feel so, __  
__empty, empty, you know how to make me feel_

Vedän syvään henkeä ja painan katseeni lattiaan. Tuo viaton, piinattu katseesi polttaa sisintäni, muistuttaen niistä hetkistä jolloin olen ollut häpeällisen epäreilu sinua kohtaan. Mutta en voi sille enää mitään. Nyt on minun aikana saada selville sinun tunteesi. Ja vaikka pelkään pahinta, olen valmis murtumaan edessäsi. Olen sen käytökselläni ansainnut.

"Minä…minä olen jo kauan aikaa halunnut kertoa sinulle yhden todella tärkeän asian. ".

_I put a shield upon you__  
__I didn't meant to hurt you_

Totuuden hetki. "Sinä ja minä kummatkin tiedämme, että olemme olleet vihamiehiä alusta saakka. Sanan säilä on haavoittanut toista, nyrkistäkin olemme toisillemme antaneet. Mutta tämän kesän jälkeen tunsin jotain - erilaista. Malfoy Manorissa kävi kesällä joukko kuolonsyöjiä."

_I would have only poisoned your mind__  
__Never meant to make you cry_

"Isä puhui heille, suostutteli ottamaan minut tiedät-kai-kenen kannattajiin. Mutta kun kuulin heidän puheensa, tajusin, kuinka väärin he tekivät. Joukko oli murhannut viattomia ihmisiä jo vuosien ajan, vain saadakseen lisää kunnioitusta itselleen. Pakkasin tavarani ja äitini avulla pakenin kartanosta. Siitä saakka asuin täällä. Ja vieläkään en ymmärrä, miten olet voinut elää tämän ajan.". Puhuessani olit istunut alas, koko ajan tuijottaen minua tiiviisti. Nyt kirkkaat silmäsi olivat täynnä epäuskoa, hämmennystä.

_You've been so thoughtless__  
__I can see right through you_

"Olet ollut ulkoisesti rauhallinen, vaikka kolme sukulaistasi murhattiin ilman syytä. Ymmärrän viimein vihasi minua kohtaan. Mutta ymmärrystä seurasi jotain suurempaa. Sitä seurasi välitys. Aloin pikku hiljaa ymmärtää ajatuksiasi ja tunteitasi. Pääsin…pääsin syvemmälle mieleesi. Ja…rakastuin ihmiseen sisälläsi". Jos minulla olisi ollut peili edessäni, olisin nähnyt sieltä Draco Malfoyn, punaisena kuin laskeva aurinko. Nyt ainakin sain sen sanottua, loppu olisi sinusta kiinni.

_You used to be there for me__  
__So don't you leave say goodbye__  
__Cause you have changed, but so have I_

Käännän vihdoin katseeni sinuun. Silmäsi ovat laajentuneet, mutta mitään tunteita niistä ei voi nähdä. Hiljaisuus venyy piinaavaksi.

"Harry, kiltti, sano jotakin. Sano vaikka vihaavasi minua, ei sen väliä. Haluan vain kuulla sinun puhuvan.". Suusi avautuu hitaasti ja voin melkein kuulla sinun aivojesi raksutuksen.

"Miksi sinä et….sanonut aikaisemmin?". Harkitsit näemmä tarkkaan vastauksesi.

"Koko ajan olet rakastanut minua etkä ole sanonut sitä? Etkö ajatellut miltä minusta tuntuisi?"

_Guilty, guilty, I feel so empty, __  
__Empty, you know how to make me feel_

Sydämeni jättää pari lyöntiä väliin. Kuulinko oikein? Olinko taas loukannut tunteitasi? Nouset hieman vavisten seisomaan ja ojennat kätesi minua kohti.

"Et usko kuinka paljon ne sanat merkitsivät minulle." Hengitän hetken aikaa kiivaasti ja vedän sinut sitten lähelleni, kuin henkeni hädässä. Vaaleat suortuvat sekoittuvat yhteen tummien kanssa.

_I never though that the time and the distance __  
__Between us made you so much colder__  
__I'll carry the world on my shoulders_

"Harry?"  
"Niin?"  
"Teit minusta juuri maailman onnellisimman miehen.". Varoittamatta, vastausta saamatta liitän pehmeät huulesi omiini. Kun vastaat minulle intohimolla, pienet ilotulitteet räjähtelevät sisälläni. Kun minulla ei ollut mitään, sain sinut. Nyt minulla on kaikki.

_Guilty, guilty, I feel so empty, __  
__Empty, you know how to make me feel__  
__Guilty…so guilty…empty…so empty… __  
__You know how to make me feel guilty_


End file.
